Rumors
by questions
Summary: Complete!ok this is my first sonf fic that came out of the blue. Harry is dating Erica in his senior year at hogwarts. a rumor gets out about them and well just read it to find out R&R PLZ!


Ok this is my first song fic. I got this stupid song stuck in my head and I came up with a story so here goes.

I don't own HP or Hilary our lips are sealed.

.................................................................

Erica and Harry had been dating secretly for about a week but one day....

"Erica! You never told me you were going out with Harry. And you had a make out session in common room after midnight!" Venessa said. "An I'm supposed to be your best friend." She added pouting.

"What?!? Where in the world did you hear that!" Erica asked completely bewildered. Her and Harry never made out. Their relationship was very conservative.

"Oh every one is talking about it after you guys went back to your dorms after midnight. Josh said Harry entered the dorm with a smile on his face and last night when you entered our dorm you came in with a blushing face."

"Yes but..." Erica tried to explain, but Venessa had already taken off.

'_**Can you hear them, they talk about us.**_

_**Telling lies, well that's no surprise'**_

"Hey, Harry I heard you had it good last night." Ron said smirking, "and you didn't even tell me! Come on harry give me the details."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Harry every one knows you were making out with Erica." Ron said.

"What?!? Where you hear that! Ron trust me I would have told you but I didn't, never did."

"Pansy told me. Come on harry please tell me, I wont tell." Ron pleaded.

"Pansy? Look Ron you don't believe her, do you? Come on, I mean." Harry said in unsuccessful attempt.

"OK Harry what ever you say." Ron said in a tone like 'I know you're lying just tell' as he walked away.

Later that day in potions,

"So, what was it like to be kissing Harry?" Melissa asked. Melissa was Erica's best friend, and the only one who knew that her and Harry were even dating.

"Oh, come on, please don't tell me you believe that do you." Erica asked still thinking that this has to be a nightmare.

"Well ya. I still can't believe you told Stephanie and not me. I thought you didn't even like her, and I'm your best friend." Melissa complained.

"Miss, I never told any one let alone make out. You know you'd be the first to know." Erica said copying down notes.

"Fine!" Miss said angrily.

'_**Can you see them, see right through them.**_

_**They have no shield, no secrets to reveal.'**_

"Harry!" Erica called. "have you heard the news!"

"Yeah. Who hasn't." Harry replied sarcastically.

"You haven't said that we did, did you?" Erica asked concerned.

"No! of course not!"

"Then what are we to do." Erica asked.

"I dunno just don't say any thing then." Harry replied.

"Hmm... it might work. Uh. This is going to be a long term

'**_It doesn't matter what they say._**

_**In the jealous games people play.**_

_**Our lips are sealed.'**_

Harry and Erica were walking back from classes to Griffindor common room when...

"Harry and Erica sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G....."

"Oh no, I know that chant way to well." Erica said sighing. "I teased my sister that way."

"Wonder who's doing it." Harry said. As if to answers a sea of green came around the corner.

"Well if it isn't the love birds them self." Draco said emerging from the front of the group.

Erica leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear.

"Lets run on the count of three." She said.

"What do you...." Harry started to say.

"THREE!" Erica yelled, cutting Harry off. They both took off sprinting in the opposite direction.

The Slytherin just stood there. Not knowing what was going on.

'**_There's a weapon, which we must use,_**

_**In our defense, silence,'**_

"Where do they come up with this stuff?" Erica finally asked.

Her and Harry were both lying down on the grass at the edge of the lake, panting from all the running.

"I... have... no... idea." Harry said still trying to catch his breath.

"It's not even true! It so far from it if you walked that you'd be on the other side of the world"

"I know last night I came in from detention, told you about how I got away with jinxing Malfoy, then went to bed. What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Well before you came in I was studying with Hermione, then you told us what you did. Hermione and I told jokes then went to bed."

'_**Spreading rumors, so far from true.**_

**_Dragged up from the underworld, just like some precious pearl.'_**

The next day in the girls bathroom on the second floor...

Erica ran into the bathroom trying to avoid another crowd gossiping freaks demanding and asking what it was like. The only person who believed her and Harry was Hermione.

"Hermione I don't know if I can take it any more." Erica mumbled.

"Aw, now come on Erica don't listen to them. I went through this back in fourth year when a writer thought I had it in for Harry and Ron. She made a column and but it in a magazine. The next day every body was teasing me." Hermione said attempting to cheer Erica up. "just ignore them and keep going as if they're saying nothing."

'**_It doesn't matter what they say._**

_**In the jealous games people play.**_

_**Our lips are sealed.**_

**_Pay no mind to what they say,_**

**_It doesn't matter any way._**

**_Our lips are sealed'_**

Erica started to cry. Moaning Myrtle popped out of her stall.

"Now you know how it feel like!" She proclaimed. "Every one teases Myrtle. They think I don't hear them, but I can hear every word they say!"

"Oh, Myrtle I never made fun of you! What-."

"Erica there you are!" Harry said, cutting Erica off. "I've been looking for you every where. When you didn't show up for class I got... Hermione what are you doing here! No way you missed class?"

"Well, well look who finally decided to come for a visit after never visiting since... he was in second year." Myrtle moaned. "I can see why you're crying Erica."

'**_Hush my darling, don't you cry._**

**_Crying angel, forget their lies!'_**

Harry and the girls quickly came up with a plan. They'd just need help from two old friends who had flown the coop two years before.

For the next to days Harry and Erica just ignored the comments. For any one who would ask they'd just laugh at them.

'_**Can you hear them, they talk about us.**_

_**Telling lies, well that's no surprise**_

'_**Can you see them, see right through them.**_

**_They have no shield, no secrets to reveal.'_**

The next day their plan was put into action with the Saturday mail. Some body over at the Slytherin table screamed. It was Saphire, she was covered in warts. The school burst out laughing.

"I take it Fred and George got the message and sent a wart letter." Harry said laughing.

"That would take care of the rumor but it wouldn't kill it." Erica said trying to keep a straight face.

Just then Peeve came pouncing in with a bucket and flew over to the Grinfindor table. He circled around the table once then, on his second round he dumped it on Pansy. Pansy shrieked and the school burst out in laughter once more.

"Now that should handle the rumor." Hermione said with a smirked.

'**_It doesn't matter what they say._**

_**In the jealous games people play.**_

_**Our lips are sealed.**_

**_Pay no mind to what they say,_**

**_It doesn't matter any way._**

**_Our lips are sealed_**

**_Our lips are sealed_**

**_Our lips are sealed'_**

.................................................................

Well there you go a random act a pond me. Why I did it you ask... I don't know. But it gives you a good piece of advice. Just ignore the rumors or laugh at them, just forget their lies. Sure people talk so let them. If it goes to far crate a diversion! I hope you liked it please R&R!


End file.
